Cinderela and his prince
by Cienviane
Summary: Well after cinderela married with her prince guess her child friela will continue his life as the next cinderela i'm not to good with summary just check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Friela in Fairytale

It's long, long ago when this story has begun. Cinderela having a baby!!! A cute baby named Friela. Friela lived just exactly as his mother er… I meant "Her" mother. One day her father died by war it's so sad, but later after few days there come a message from castle that invited all the girls in barsburg village (?) Friela then come to the party but all her step sisters didn't allow her to go to that party!!! How cruel is it!! But Friela was a blessed girl with many talented… And he er… "She" managed to go out from her house and walked (walked!!!) to the prince castle and what will happen next??

This just the review I'll try to write another long story for this one… please be patient…

And please review it!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This the real story begins and sorry if I make some grammar mistake *bows* please enjoy it!

Friela live with two of his siblings and his er… her mother and she always gets punishment from them if she doesn't do what they told to her… she fell very sad of what they do to her. Almost forgot her siblings name are casterry (hmph!) and labrady (this one…) and her step mother beauty king er… queen Haku-chii!!!

One day Friela still the same activities like usual but she heard some voices out there, "Excuse me?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" said Friela. "Oh this I just want to give the invitation from our prince, he want me and other to invite the entire girl in barsburg village. Please receive this invitation and oh you should come too!" then the prince guardian do nowhere. Friela who receive this invitation is very haapy and glad, after all she fall in love with the prince.

The rumor of the prince always in s very good things, they said that the prince was very kind, handsome yet cute! And Friela fall in love just from the first hear!!!

But the happiness not long enough for Friela to keep because her siblings hear that and take the invitation," you have nothing even you want to go to the party right?" tease Castery " nee-chan you're too possessive… please stop that…" said Labrady " but this one we need to punish her! I don't want to be call a poor family if we bring her don't you think?"

"… guess right so Friela you need to stay at home while we go to the party…" Even Firela can't do anything about that so she agree with it and help her siblings prepare for the party.

After that Friela don't know what to do she's being left by her siblings," what this? That spills from my eyes? Tears?" she feel so sad and hope someone will come help her.

So how's that horrible? Sad? I think it's horrible… next time I'll make it better!!! And please review it!!! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Bah, the last chapter wasn't long at all. Shouganai wa, I'll make the longer chapter for this fanfiction! And once again thanks for review it! I'm soooo happy! So I'll give my best in this chapter!

Friela cry, then fairy odd parents come to her house and tell her, what her wish was. Instead of having one wish Friela ask the fairy first,"Lancy (the Fairy name LOL) can I have more that one wish?"

"Actually not."

"Then better for me to take your staff" She kick Lancy out and take her staff and use it for Friela needed.

Friela then use the staff but she didn't use it for make any cart for bring her to the prince's castle, she going to his castle by… foot?

She's so happy at last she'll meet her beloved prince, "Prince Teito!" She call the name and came to his side.

"Er… what happen?" He tries to stop Friela

"Eh? I always want to meet you! At last I finally found you! It's not dream anymore!" Friela really glad and happy founding her dear prince, but the time has come… it's twelve o'clock

*Drop*

"The prince! The prince collapse!! Help him!! Call the maid and army to protect him!!" A loud voice was heard very well it was from prince Teito guardian, Mikage.

"Wh- What's happen?" Friela panic, asking what happen to Mikage.

"Ah, princess pardon. Don't you know that our prince is Sleeping beauty *pfft* I mean sleeping prince?" Mikage explain it to her and also joke the prince.

"Eh? EHHHHH!!!" scream loudly, that what Friela can do after hear this shock information.

"Now he enters the long sleep and need someone to wake him up." Explain Mikage again.

…Another place…

In the other hand there also live our beloved enemy SNOW AYA and 5 of her subordinate. Snow Aya known as the merciless, cold princess who always wants to have the prince, but she always failed. Hearing the news that Prince Teito has sleep in very long time, make her thinking that now she'll winning the prince.

… Back to Friela …

Friela won't just silent stand up there she go to the castle once more and try to help the prince. "Mikage! Please help me to wake up the prince! But by the way, is there any another princess that love Teito… er Prince Teito!" Said Friela.

"Emm… if you ask like enemy there is. You know the possessive princess in the north forest? Snow Aya? She's the most merciless, cold like snow… so she called snow aya!!!" Explain mikage and he begins to laugh. "Anyway what will you do if I tell you this information?" Ask Mikage again.

"S-SSSSSSSnow… AYA!" Friela screams, she really shocked of what Mikage tells her. "Snow aya huh? She's my enemy since child… I hate her!!!!"

…Snow Aya place…

"Let me introduce my subordinate first" explain Snow aya.

"I'm Katsuragi the oldest brother here, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kuroyuri the youngest brother here!!!! And if you treat me like a girl.. hehe… I'll kill you."

"I'm Konatsu the second younger before Kuroyuri-sama. Nice to meet you."'

"I'm Karuse…"

"The last is me Hyuuga!!!!" the young man with eyeglasses laugh. "Hey it's not Hyuuga! It's _Kyuuga_! All of the name of Snow aya subordinate must use K!!!" Explain Konatsu.

"But~ I love with my own name…" Hyuuga replied.

Snow aya who hate crowded, then he whipped Kyuuga,"AHHHHHH!!!! I'm sorry snow aya-tan!!!!!" Hyuuga screamed very loud.

"Now let us go to Prince Teito's place." Snow aya then went to our prince's place.

Ping-pong! Longer chapter! Hahahahaha! I'll bring you a longer chapter within a long time to make it!!! *sigh* I don't have time to make it all anyway… so please review!!!


End file.
